


The Tease

by averageclawenfangirl



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Claire x Owen, Early Days, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, but i tried, slightly explicit, sort of, this is lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averageclawenfangirl/pseuds/averageclawenfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire returns to Isla Nublar after a business trip, and realises just how much she's missed Owen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tease

**Author's Note:**

> It’s silly and below average and serves no real purpose, but it’s as NSFW as I’ll go..

Claire had missed him more than she cared to admit. A month away from Owen, she decided, had been too long; too long without his arrogant smirk, his smart mouth, the sway of his hips. There was nobody to complain to; and even if she did have friends on the island, she couldn’t. Their relationship was still fragile; under wraps to prying eyes of Jurassic World. Claire Dearing had never been the subject of water cooler gossip, and that wasn’t about to change.

She’d been away in Japan with Masrani, hosting several conferences in a bid to convince a major car firm to be the brand to revolutionise their safari jeeps. Claire had been too busy to think about Owen during the day; she thrived off the pressure of deal-making - it was what she’d been born to do. It was the evenings that left her lonely. Sure; they called one another, texted. Nothing, though, compared to him beside her; Owen’s warmth and sweet whispered words seeing her through till dawn. 

Claire had stuck to the grind; worked hard everyday, and ended up securing the deal. Simon was proud of her, and she was damned proud of herself. She’d been Operations Manager of Jurassic World for half a decade, revenue and guest satisfaction figures climbing steadily every year, but Claire was yet to silence the jibes of the men around her, calling her out for being a woman, that _surely_ she’d slept her way to the top. The jeep victory was just another string added to her professional bow, a slap in the face to the boy’s club on a mission to take her down. 

However arrogant Owen had seemed to be; his attempts to charm Claire.. He _never_ belittled her. If anything, he seemed to be in awe of her. His words of encouragement every evening while she was away gave Claire the strength to keep going, that the end result would be worth the struggle. They hadn’t been together for long; but Claire was smitten, Owen sneaking under her skin. They fought and they fucked; for hours, disagreements always resolved in that special way they had. Yet he was tender, too; protective over her, braiding her hair as they watched garbage television together. 

Claire switched the shower off, towelling her hair lightly before letting it hang wavy about her face. She’d been back on Isla Nublar for a few hours; getting clean her priority after travelling. She’d caught a little tan - many of the business luncheons having been held outside - and the freckles were luminous on her skin for the first time in a long while. Absentmindedly, she wondered what Owen would think of them, as she sent him a text telling him to make his way over.

//

The buzzer sounded, and Claire wrapped her cashmere wrap around herself as she leapt off the couch, abandoning her glass of red wine. She was greeted by Owen’s lazy smile; his evergreen eyes twinkling in the dying light. “Here’s trouble,” he laughed, and Claire threw herself into his arms without a second thought. The entire floor belonged to her, anyway. Owen somehow managed to balance her, a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of champagne as he walked them back inside, Claire peppering his face with giddy kisses. 

She slipped from his grasp by the kitchen island, taking the gifts from Owen’s hands. “You didn’t have to do all this,” she breathed, touched by the affection. “It ain’t a lot, but it’s somethin’. I’m proud of you, baby. How much is the partnership worth?” He asked. “$58 million,” Claire mused, “Enough to rebrand the _entire_ safari experience - it’ll be an upgrade for a new generation. The more companies we advertise here, the more want to get in on the action. It’s completely lucrative, and totally exciting. It’s just what we need as we push into our sixth year,” she said. “It’s incredible. Didn’t I say you could do it?” He smirked, tugging her close once more, wrapping his arms around her, squeezing her to him. “You did,” Claire agreed, rolling her eyes. “Exactly. When have I ever been wrong, Ms Dearing?” He asked, winking in a way that weakened her knees a little. 

“ _That’s_ debatable,” Claire tipped her head back as she laughed, only for him to grasp her chin lightly as he kissed her. “Mm. I missed you, smart ass,” he murmured, and Claire threaded her arms about his neck, his hands settling on her waist. “I guess I could say I thought about you a few nights,” Claire teased, her teeth sinking down onto her lower lip. Owen raised his eyebrows; and before she knew it, Claire was thrown over his shoulder as he took them to her bedroom. “Oh, _sweetheart_.. You’re gonna pay for that,” she heard him say with a laugh, excitement bubbling in her veins.

Owen laid Claire on her bed, amongst the cushions, tearing his shirt off and throwing it someplace unimportant. He was an incredible specimen of a man; muscles for days on end and golden tan skin to match. Claire shrugged her approval, cashmere wrap falling off her shoulders, knowing it would torture him as he shook his head. His eyes darkened as Owen moved over her on his knees; taking her hands beneath his own and lacing their fingers together. He nudged Claire’s legs apart slightly, lowering himself to her level, taking her bottom lip between his teeth, kissing her gently. 

What followed began slowly, softly; the intensity grew as their need for one another surfaced, hot and heavy, the passion they had for one another entirely uninhibited. Owen’s lips trailed against Claire’s jaw, the flesh of her throat, his teeth scraping lightly, the sensation spiking white hot in her belly. Claire squirmed unabashedly, frustrated with the smirk on his face. She was _so_ done for. “I want you to keep your hands _here_ ,” he said, motioning to their position above her head. “You think you can obey me, for once?” He asked with a grin, own hands moving to grip her waist, her camisole only risen slightly. “That depends, Mr Grady. Will you make it worth my time?” Claire asked, watching him through her lashes, blood singing in her veins.

Owen was an alpha; the head of his band of raptors, the leader of his troops in the navy. He loved control just as much as she did; though they relinquished it in different ways. The dominance he showed was something Claire had never been exposed to before; and he had one rule. It was _entirely_ for her pleasure, and she could _definitely_ vouch for that. He’d never hurt her - he only wanted to please her. Claire knew damn well it would be a hundred _percent_ worth her time - she just liked to toy with him, words her only source of power in the situation. 

“I’ll try my damned hardest, ma'am,” he nodded, delving under her camisole; the contrast of his calloused hands against her skin causing Claire to shiver from head to toe. She heard his growl of surprised appreciation against her throat as his hands found bare skin instead of her usual lace. She knew what he liked, and _he_ knew how to tease her. Owen slid her shirt upwards and over her head; putting his hands and mouth to work in the dreamiest way imaginable against her breasts. Claire’s spine arched to meet him for more, breath hitching in her throat as her mind blanked of everything other than how Owen was making her feel. She half-wanted to despise the way he caused her to lose control; Claire was entirely insatiable around him, and he with her. 

It took strength not to clutch at Owen’s hair; Claire wanted something to anchor herself, to feel him as he tasted her skin. She knew his game; though, the rule meaning she was being wound tighter and tighter, the release at the end proving it worthwhile. She felt him move; the gym shorts she wore - _his_ gym shorts - sliding down her thighs, Owen tossing them over his shoulder with no real consideration as he ran his hands upwards against her legs, Claire shivering under his touch. 

His fingers toyed with the band of her underwear as he pressed a kiss to the fabric, Claire feeling herself trembling at the torture. “Now, what do we have here, might I ask?” She heard his chuckle, the one she’d so missed pressed against her as he kissed the flat of her belly. His finger trailed round her navel, and Claire propped herself up on her elbows to explain herself. 

“I was wondering when you’d notice,” she mused, her breathing laboured, hair sticking to her skin. The glass diamond in her belly ring glinted in the dull light of the room; catlike interest playing across Owen’s face as he studied it. “I had it done when I was eighteen.. I was shocked it hadn’t closed over. I thought I’d surprise you,” Claire said, shyness overcoming her for the first time as Owen stayed silent. He grinned; his hands reaching to either side of her shoulders as he moved upwards to kiss her again, the feeling of his tongue against hers causing Claire to sigh in blissful pleasure. 

“You never _stop_ surprisin’ me,” Owen murmured as they broke apart breathlessly; his nose nudging against hers, tenderness breaking the barriers of his dominance. “It’s cute as hell,” he remarked, his thumb reaching down to trace a pattern around her piercing, goosebumps sparking across her skin as his hand dipped below her waistband. “I always knew you were a little rebellious,” Owen laughed as Claire’s hands instinctively moved to grasp his shoulders as she gasped. He pinned them back in place gently with one hand, Claire pouting as she ached to touch him. 

Owen pressed one last kiss to Claire’s lips before travelling back southwards down the duvet, sliding her underwear off with him. Moving one leg over his shoulder with a smirk, Claire readied herself for the ride he’d take her on. They fit one another so well, it was almost frightening; soulmates weren’t a concept she’d considered before, but she figured it’d been some sort of divine intervention that had brought them both on the island together. And _God_ , was she thankful every day. 


End file.
